WWGlee
by TheOriginalAvatarFan
Summary: If WWE and Glee collided: When Entertainment High School of Performing Arts is threatened by debt from loans, only the E' Glee Club is able to help. How will everything go when the club's clashing personalities meet?
1. Episode 1, PT1

_So yeah. This story was nurtured out of my friend Max's inexplicable love for Evan Bourne and my annoyance with bad fan fiction on wrestling. Here I am to cleanse the world one beautiful chapter at a time ;)_

_Just wanted to say that I put A LOT of work into this. Like, you have no idea. It was originally supposed to be longer, but it would've been a novel by the end! I wanted to mimic the show by making 'episodes,' so that's how my uploads will work. I'm going to use songs from the episodes in the episodes of my story, so you can pretty much get FREE previews if you check the songs used in the Glee Seasons. I'm making a lot of this story up as I go along, but I have a general outline for how things are going to go. Sort of like the actual show :)_

_If this goes well I might make a WWGlee Season 2, so review and let me know what you think!_

_The fun part about this story is that wrestlers will be embodying the Glee kids. So imagine all the wrestlers to come as teens in high school! Most of the casting will be quite obvious, but for some you really might have to guess. Two people will be representing one Glee person if I see fit, or maybe even four represent one - it depends on what I want and need for the story. Many of the traits the actual wrestlers have may be mixed in with the character they're representing, so this isn't just me casting people as Glee characters._

_~I own nothing of Glee OR the WWE. Now enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Blooming with joy on a frosty morning was a black-haired boy with a small body and pointed shark-like teeth. He stared into his spotless vanity mirror jubilantly, making sure to check his mouth for any unruly markings. Luckily, there were none.<p>

But his complexion was simply unacceptable.

To fix this he took out his handy 'quick-fix' makeup kit and rushed through it for some cocoa butter lotion. He caressed it smoothly over his pale face, arm, and legs, making sure to avoid staining his favorite royal blue bath robe and matching towel. The towel, of course, covering his head and drying his hair to fabulousness. Cocoa butter lotion gave his skin a tanned, commercial look.

After working on his sadly albino skin he went to work on giving himself a natural 'glow' and 'shine' by brushing over his face with _just_ enough glitter to make him sparkle in the right light. That light being the bright, dazzling ones at his school, Entertainment Boarding School of Performing Arts. Or as everyone called it, the E'.

His fingers were puppetmasters, and his face the puppet. He could prepare himself for school in his sleep by this point. His delicate fingers slid over his face calmly, almost calculatedly, bringing his bone structure to life. The mirror reassured him that he looked flawless, not that it was anything new.

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the most talented of them all? Oh, that's right, I am. Because I am the fiercest boy in all of Ohio. And one day I will make it to Broadway with my amazing talents. That is of course before I marry the man of my dreams and live in the most expensive house the world's ever heard of. Ok, I know that was conceded._

_I even know that I was being a complete bitch just now. But what can I say? That's just the dog eat dog world of the E' manifesting itself in me, I guess. But I am not lying. I __**am**__ the most talented kid at this school, and the most determined. How do you think I landed a single bedroom in this damn place? It sure wasn't by whoring myself out to the Head of Dorms like that slut Maryse. Although I could've gone that route if I really wanted to…_

_To get what you want in life you have to rely on yourself. No one in the world is ever going to hand you what you want on a silver platter, especially when you're a gay in Ohio. But that's fine by me. All I really care about right now is getting the hell out of this godforsaken town. That's the only reason I even go to this crappy school. Otherwise I'd be homeschooled to death by my dad._

_But finally I'm going to get the recognition I deserve. Once I overshadow everyone in the renewed club, there's no way in hell I'll be treated the same. This school tries to be condescending and come off as 'ivy league.' But we all know that that's just some crap that's fed to us once we're all actually here. I learned that the first time that little floozy Maryse had the audacity to slushy my perfectly made up face._

_Ugh. I get angry just thinking about it! Well now it's my time to shine. And no one, especially __**her**__, is going to stop me. When I'm through with this little club, everyone's going to know the name __**Evan Bourne**__._

* * *

><p>On that same morning Evan Bourne wasn't the only student at the E' prepping himself for what was to come. Elsewhere two divas were practicing their runs without fault, hitting every note they aimed for, and aiming higher as they hit them. The two, known as Jark to their school, teased one another's hair and practiced facials in their vanity. They even rehearsed when and how they would snap their fingers during their performance. Rehearsing came as naturally as singing did to the flamboyant pair.<p>

Above the two screams could be heard from heavy rock music. A dark-haired boy screeched his lungs out to a song, earning an appearance from his roommate. "Dude! What the hell are you fucking listening to? This shit just woke me up!" The boy's roommate was practicing heavily for an up-coming football game and was trying to rest as much as possible.

The brawny blonde promptly shut down his roommate's operation and fell into the bathroom begrudgingly. "Whatever, dude. Look, did I sound good?" The blonde snapped his head back and glared pointedly.

"Good?" The blonde's anger dropped and he stated, "Yeah… It was good, whatever."

The dark-haired Asian bowed his head and dropped his mic. He mustered a "whatever" before shoving on a jacket and rushing out of his room. He passed two of his future contenders, Melina Perez and Rosa Mendes. The two were cheerleaders at the prestigious school and close friends. They always walked with their pinkies linked, sashaying through the halls with purpose. This time their purpose was Room 114, the computer room.

The two waltzed into the room, unsurprised by the group of rebels sleeping comfortably in the computer chairs. Melina arched an eyebrow as Rosa commented gloomily, "Lord Tubbington sleeps like this, but he won't let me pet his chair." Melina rolled the comment off of her shoulders as she usually did, pouncing on one of the sleeping boys and yelping.

"Oh my God! There's a fire! Get up, there's a fire!" She darted about the room, waking all of the boys with her false story. She ended her tirade in the middle row of computers, screeching at the top of her lungs. One of the boys spat at her, "Oh shut the fuck up you bitch. Leave us alone!" Melina seemed unfazed by the comment, quickly responding with a fake 'cutesy' voice.

"How about me and Rosa stay, and you fuckers get out?" Melina faked an excited expression, throwing her arms in the air as though she'd made a fantastic discovery. When no one moved she bluntly stated, "Get out now or I'll post the pics of your tiny dicks all over the E' Guy Sluts page on Facebook."

At this the boys picked up their pace, grabbing their belongings and fleeing the room before Melina could even get out her sarcastic "thank you."

Melina plugged her IPod up to one of the sound systems in the room and started rehearsing her and Rosa's routine for the auditions that were going on that day. Rosa stayed still, asking blankly, "Do you hear that?" Melina stopped her routine and asked Rosa what she was talking about. "Lord Tubbington said we're gonna win." Melina let a small grin grace her face for a few moments before softly guiding Rosa into her positioning and telling her, "There's nothing to win hun, but that's great."

The two proceeded to work on their complicated dance steps as a determined girl made her way to a certain principal's office. She had a demure floral yellow dress on with white buttons down the middle. Her stockings led to plain white shoes, matched with her signature hair clip that held her bangs out of her face.

Right before she reached the principal's door she found her path interjected by one Vince Sylvester. "Lisa Maria Varon, where exactly do you think you're heading with those _hideously_ coordinated stockings and that _unquestionably_ grandma store-bought dress?"

Lisa's face dropped and she hesitated to speak for a minute. "Well, I was just going to tell how thankful I am that she's finally decided to renew Glee club. I-I mean that was one of my dad's favorite pa-"

"Okay, and with that you've reminded me why it is a _colossal _waste of time for faculty to try and engage in normal banter with the hormone-dogs that are high school teenagers. This_ never_ happened, our conversation was _never_ initiated, and I'm going to leave_ pretending _that my eyes aren't **burning **from those disgusting penny loafers." Vince licked his lips animatedly and shoved his way past Lisa.

The immaculate hallways were left with the usually-spunky girl tucking lose hairs behind her head and frowning at the ground. She glanced back at the Principal's Office once more, deciding against it and instead heading back to her own room to rehearse.

* * *

><p>Perhaps the most excited of all the people at the E' for the returning Glee Club was Matt Striker. He'd fought for it to return, and most of it was due to the great memories he cherished from when he was in the E's previous Glee Club. He lied in bed all night pondering who the new club would consist of and how amazing it would be to perform again. He realized that he was going to be teaching the club, but those who teach must also do.<p>

He got no sleep that night due to the buzz that renewing Glee club had caused him. When his alarm clock sounded he quickly shut it off, making sure to keep from waking his wife Terri. He kissed his sleeping wife on the forehead and ran to the bathroom like a child on Christmas' morning. He showered briskly, cooking breakfast at the speed of light and scribbling a note for Terri about the groceries. With his handy v-neck vest and plaid pants at hand, he headed off for Entertainment Boarding School.

Matt checked himself in the mirror of his Volkswagen, wanting to look extra-professional that day. He'd even gone as far as using the tooth whitening stuff Terri had tried pushing on to him in the past. It certainly required some finesse, but the results were definitely worth it. He smiled all the way to the school, even when he was cut off at a red light.

The school was as 'teenage' as ever, and he couldn't help but feel something special coming. Matt tried to let the day pass by as quickly as possible, tingling with the anxiousness of Glee Club auditions. His Spanish class was an added bonus to his chipper mood, until finally the moment of truth came. Who was going to make it into Glee Club, and who wasn't.

Matt marched into the massive school auditorium like a man on a mission. He happily walked down the stairs past the massive amounts of chairs in the arena-like room. Taking the pen from behind his ear and placing it neatly on top of his notepad, Matt took a seat at the front desk of the auditorium and called out, "Let's begin!"

Lisa Marie made her way to center stage.

The rest went somewhat downhill from there.

All the children had talent and made it into the club, not that there were many auditions anyway, but they all had their own shares of problems. Whether it was stage presence, overbearing theatricality or overall attitude, there was a lot to be done. By the end of the auditioning process only thirty minutes out of the scheduled three hours had passed and Matt Striker was banging his head against the desk in front of him.

_I just don't get it. These kids got into this school for __**performing arts**__, so why are they so… Difficult. And why didn't more audition? It makes no sense. I mean, when I was in high school Glee Club was the coolest thing you could be a part of. Actually, if you weren't in Glee Club you were pretty much a nobody… So what's missing here? Is it me? Maybe the kids have heard about my tough teaching methods._

_Maybe it's the cologne I wear that Terri tells me to stay away from… Whatever it is, we need more members. And the current members aren't exactly the best either._

_What the hell was I thinking?_

* * *

><p>Before the audition fiasco everything seemed to be going perfectly. Well, before it was all a catastrophe.<p>

McMahon had called Striker and several of the other teachers at the E' in for a meeting. Apparently a change was coming that was going to affect everyone's lives. Before the meeting the general feeling amongst the teachers was nervousness. Were there budget cuts? It could be worse. One thing was for sure - it wasn't good.

Everyone cautiously entered the wooden office and crowded around McMahon. She cut right to the chase. "The state of Ohio wants to shut down the Entertainment Boarding School of Performing Arts."

Immediately chatter broke out between the faculty. Mothers worried about their children, others complained about their mortgage, and Matt was just shocked. He looked around, trying to find something to bring him back to reality. All he could think about was how Terri was going murder him for working as a teacher, and how his parents would tell him how he should've avoided Ohio altogether.

As he wondered McMahon let the statement sink in herself before continuing. "Now I know this must be disconcerting for you all, and I'm sure it's come as a surprise, but there's nothing we can do. The school is in debt thousands of dollars, and unless someone magically comes up with the money there's nothing we can do about it."

Angrier conversations erupted after she made her statement, and false accusations didn't falter either. Everyone seemed to blame McMahon for what was going on. "Wait a second," Matt broke in mid-commotion. "Sylvester, what about you? Aren't you like a self-made millionaire?"

Vince hiked up his track pants and crossed his arms, "Yes, and that is precisely why it does _not _affect me whether or not this school stays open. I only do this to earn more trophies off of the masochistic little turds that actually _enjoy _physical labor."

No one said anything. They'd learned a long time ago that what Sylvester said, went. You didn't argue with Vince because there was no way to argue with him. It would be like trying to head to a destination but ending up in never-ending circles with the stony man. Matt decided to press on.

"What about another loan, we could all pitch in by giving up a percentage of our salaries."

"Out of the question," responded McMahon. "We're too far in debt already to take out another loan, even if you did all give up some of your paychecks." At this Matt bit his lower lip. He drew his eyebrows together questioningly when soon an idea came to him.

"What about a Glee Club?"

Stephanie thought this over for a few moments, drawing her eyebrows together in deep thought. Matt arched an eyebrow, staring at Stephanie like his entire life was in her hands, which it was in a way. It felt like centuries before his boss answered. "Is that even possible with how much money we owe?"

Matt perked up, "Of course it is! We could have fundraisers for any of the materials we need, and as I'm sure you know, winning the nation-wide Glee competition earns the winning school one hundred thousand smackorunies!"

The office was frozen in time, all the teachers holding their breath to see what the outcome of this idea would be. They all hoped their boss would go for it, not that they had any other options. Vince was the only one who didn't care for the idea, scowling in the corner of the room. Stephanie let out a breath and threw her hands up in the air, "Oh what the hell, why not?"

The room burst into excited chatter, many people clasping their hands and sighing exaggeratedly. One of the teachers asked, "Wait a minute, who's gonna get this thing up and running?" The boss-lady answered. "Well, since this whole thing _is _Matt's idea, why not him?" At this a goofy grin found itself upon Matt's face.

"I'd love to run Glee Club!" The teachers nodded and spoke in agreement, leaving the stifling office when Stephanie shooed them all away in need of space for her never-ending work. She told Matt to get auditions ready before they left and everything was set.


	2. Episode 1, PT2

_It's back. Whoop whoop! I'm not making any promises, but I will tell you I have officially challenged myself to write one page of this story every day, which means more chapters should be uploaded :) I'm trying to keep the filler in this story to a minimum, so if it seems like this is all filler I'm sorry! It isn't meant to be. TRUST ME- it ALL has meaning in the end ;D Hehehe._

_Also, this is MY story. And yes, I HAVE actually planned it out. So if you** think** you know who the characters represent and don't like it, deal with it or keep it moving. Thank you._

_Enjoy!_

_~I own nothing._

* * *

><p>The mood was anxious with anticipation from who would make the new E' glee club and who would not. Melina sat on a dusty bench on the stage of the auditorium. Rosa's hair rested between her hands and fingers, coming together to form a neat ponytail on her lap as well. She tentatively smiled as she fiddled with her best friend's hair, but shot a look across the room when her competition stomped a beat for their audition.<p>

"Yeah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" wailed one of them. "Yeah-ah-ah-ah-ah" followed the other. "Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah!" "Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah!" Rosa promptly frowned at the interruption of her thoughts. Melina took note and sprung into her usual protective nature. "Look, I know you two whales can't help but moan sometimes, but Rosa's trying to think and can't over your two loud-ass mouths! So do yourselves a favor and shut it, before you end up even _uglier_." A smirk found itself on the hellcat's face, but soon disappeared when her opposition retaliated.

"Whales? Oh _hell_ to the naw!" The large dark-skinned boy trudged towards the pair with a stomp but a tree trunk of an arm held him back.

"Relax, Mark. She's just tryna to get in our head's… Don't you see, baby? She knows she can't beat us fairly so she's trying to get us off our game!" The girl threw her head back and let out a fervent cackle. "Ohhhh, damn. These hoes are gettin smart nowadays, huh?"

Melina spat angrily, "_What_ did you just call me?" The powerful girl responded cooly.

"I called both of you _hoes._" Melina gently slid her friend's hair out of her hands and sashayed into the larger girl's personal space.

"Listen- while I realize it may be hard for you two to realize that no one wants to hear bear-in-labor sounds on a stage, accompanied by that ghetto-fabulous 2002 get-up, I'm not gonna let you take it out on the two most talented future Glee-clubbers." Mark put a hand to his chest and gasped dramatically.

The bigger girl contorted her face exaggeratedly and pinched her nose. "Oh damn! Mark, is it me or does something stink in here?" Her brother responded in perfect harmony. "Damn right, Jazz! It's a certain Mexican border-hopper's 'tude." Melina pointedly yawned, brushed of the insult, and masterfully responded.

"God, I really don't know what you said. I was too busy feeling bad for you, seeing as how your mother pinned all her broke down hopes and dreams on you in the form of the name 'Jazz.'" The trio continued to go back and forth while Rosa smacked herself in the face with her hair. All she seemed to care about in the moment was the tingling sensation of her hair against her skin.

"Did I just overhear you say that _you're_ the most talented future Glee-clubber?" Evan chimed in at his will. He stood with one hand on his hip and the other pointing directly at Melina.

"Who the hell is asking?"

"Hah! Evan Bourne, honey. And by the way, wearing your cheerleading uniform in school is _so_ much more '2002' than their outfits!" Jazz and Mark looked between one other and back at Evan, grinning at his jab. "And as far as the most talented goes, I have that title in the bag, thank you very little." At this the duo's smiles dropped immediately.

"This little debacle, as entertaining as it was, just shouldn't be debated unless I'm here." Lisa Varon broke into the conversation, and now the tension in the room was at its peak. "And Evan's right. While his vocal range is nowhere near mine, he is in fact the best singer out of all of you."

"Ummm… Thank you?"

"Hold up! If ya'll really think you're that good, why don't we just have ourselves a lil' sing-off?" Jazz challenged the two duos. Everyone's face lit up, except Melina. As attractive as the girl was, her face always seemed to be in a scowl. Rosa finished playing with her hair and propped herself on top of a stool. The attention turned to her. She fiddled with an unnoticed piano's keys, speaking to herself in a confused way before she began to play.

"_I_ think all we need is a little R-E-S-P-O-N-S-E." The group looked at her puzzled. None had a clue as to what the girl was talking about except for Melina.

"Rosa, you mean 'respect,' right?"

Rosa furrowed her eyebrows in a 'duh' kind of way. "That's what I just said." The group ignored her ditzy ways and Rosa began to play. The black-haired girl belted out at a surprisingly high note.

"_R-E-S-P-E-C-T!" _Her partner-in-crime filled in the next line.

"_Find out what it means to me!"_

Jazz filled in next. _"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!"_ And then Mark.

"_Take care o' TCB!"_

And then the newly formed duo of Evan and Lisa sang the next note in perfect harmony.

"_Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh-oh-oh-ohh-oh!"_

The six students ran, pounced, and danced about the room as though it were the last song they'd ever sing. All intertwined throughout the performance but ended in their original teams. They finished the song off just as they'd started, and at the end of the last harmonized "oh," courtesy of Evan and Lisa, laughed and clapped for one another.

This seemed to be the cue for Matt Striker to walk in, or more so charge in. He joyfully clapped and praised the six students, already feeling the pride he did not expect to come for quite some time. "Wow! That was spectacular you guys! That's the type of teamwork we need if we want to go to nationals!"

Melina asked what all the students were wondering, "Wait, _we_? What the hell do you mean _we_?"

"Well, due to lack of auditions, all of you are officially the E' High School's return Glee Club!" The excitement he tried to throw out into the air fell flat at his feet.

"What?"

"Oh hell to the naw!" Mark retaliated.

"Does this mean we all get free puppies?" Rosa asked.

Lisa spoke on behalf of all of them, "Mr. Striker, with all due respect, w-what do you mean we're the new Glee Club? I mean we can't even get along! Not to mention the fact that I didn't get to bust out my 'Glee Club Induction' outfit! A-and did you not see what happened just moments ago?"

"Yes! And it was fantastic! You all sang a beautiful group rendition of Aretha Franklin's classic 'Respect'! What more was there to see?" The children moved around nervously but understood his point. "Look, I know it's pretty hard to get acquainted with new people, especially people from this school. But you are the new Glee Club, so you're going to have to get along if you want to stay in the club. Are we clear?" The children nodded in unison.

"Now, you six aren't the only members of the Glee Club." Three other students walked into the auditorium and were introduced by Matt. The first was Asian with jet-black, spiked hair and one blonde streak. He was dressed in black boots, jeans, a shirt, and a trench coat. The clothes were very high end.

"This is Yoshi Tatsu, former Chastity Club President."

Melina muttered under her breath as Yoshi gave a nod, "The Goth kid ran Chastity Club?"

The next was a big, bulky boy with a plain t-shirt, shorts, a baseball cap, and a dog tag. "This is John Cena, former Football Co-Captain."

"Hey" the boy offered with a smile and hands in his pockets.

The third and final boy was in a wheelchair with suspenders, slacks, a shapely beard, and large glasses that framed his face fittingly.

"And this is Daniel Bryan. He's really looking forward to finding his footing-" Matt stopped himself abruptly as the crew collectively thought 'ouch.' "I-I mean… He's looking forward to finding himself through Glee Club."

Daniel gave him a smile that said 'no hard feelings' before addressing his teammates. "Hello everyone."

"Ok, I'm sorry. What the fuck is this, a reject center? What's up with two ex-semi relevant people and a former walker joining?" Melina spoke her mind without remorse.

"Melina! How dare you speak that way about your teammates? If you don't like it, feel free to leave." Matt and Melina locked eyes for a brief moment, but Melina made her choice through a head nod. "I can see that personalities are going to clash between you three, so your first assignment is to get acquainted by going out to eat with one another. Now."

The crew whined as their new leader happily stated "have fun."

* * *

><p>The new Glee Club found themselves eating at a group table at the local restaurant 'The SuperPlex.' They looked vastly odd together. Had they all come separately it would've been just another day at the 'Plex. But the fact that they were all openly associating with each other, in public nonetheless, was quite strange.<p>

"Hey!" hissed Melina. "Keep your heads down and walk fast! My social credibility points are going down every second I'm seen with you all."

The calm and collected John was the only one to respond. "You seriously need to relax. There is nothing embarrassing about rolling with us. Actually, I think we're all pretty awesome. Besides, Daniel needs some extra help in this chair of his."

"Yeah, see that's why you were never captain. As hot as you are, you just don't understand the rules of High School."

"Rules?"

"It's a dog-eat-dog world, Cena. Had you realized that sooner you might not be where you are right now."

"We're both in the same position, so what's the difference between you and me?"

"The difference is simple- I have dignity to maintain. Standards. While I knew Glee Club would have a few losers, I didn't know it was gonna be a nerdfest."

John shook his head as he pushed Daniel and led the gang to their table. "Let's all just sit down and relax. We have a lot to catch up on with each other. I'll start." Everyone settled themselves in their seats, eyeing each other as though there was an unspoken prize they were all after.

"As you all know my name is John Cena. The reason I'm the former Football Co-Captain-"Melina finished his sentence for him. "Is because you couldn't cut it. When the going got tough, the weak got going."

"Not exactly, but I guess you could put it that way." John stared holes into Melina's head as he spoke. "I resigned from my position because I also have two jobs in addition to advanced placement classes and it was all becoming too much for me."

"What'd I say?" Melina smiled at her competence. John simply ignored her.

"Anyways, I love sports, my family means the world to me, and if I could I would speak Avatar twenty-four-seven… Who's next?"

Everyone looked around at each other before Jazz decided to speak up. She spoke of the hard times she and Mark went through with their single mother, and then of how she graduated college while taking care of them. John could relate because his family was going through hard times as well. At one point the larger sports player placed his hands over Jazz and Mark when they spoke of a particularly hard time for their mother.

The tension was melting away little by little as each person spoke. Daniel assured the group that his being in a wheelchair would not cause problems during performances, demonstrating a wheelie on his chair for reassurance. The group applauded his efforts before asking him questions about what life in a wheelchair is like and how it affects him.

Yoshi simply stated his name and age. But when given a compliment on his hair by Daniel he cracked a timid smile. Lisa went on a long monologue about her dreams of Broadway and what she plans to do to get there. "My idol is Barbara Streisand. I've memorized almost every single one of her ballads, but the one that is nearest and dearest to my heart is 'Don't Rain on My Parade.'" Evan was invigorated by Lisa, and it wasn't just due to her high-pitched voice.

The two seemed to agree on almost everything- music, films, celebrities, novels! Aside from her maternal grandmother attire, Evan and Lisa were like twins. When it came time for Melina and Rosa to speak Melina refused when a group of football players led by a muscular blonde girl barged into the room.

"Oh shit" muttered Melina. "We have to get the hell out of here." The rest of the group complained as they all finally seemed to be having a good time. John spoke up.

"Oh come on! The conversation was just getting good!"

"No, I really have to get the hell out of here, you don't understand."

"What, about Manazon over there and her clown friends? Who gives a crap what they think!"

Melina stopped in the middle of her getting ready to leave, taking a moment to look at each of her teammate's faces. But in the end she thought better of it. "No. We have to go." Melina was almost free when the blonde girl approached her with her group.

"Wow, Perez, didn't think I'd ever catch you with this group of creeps. Hah!"

"Oh please, shove it, Manazon." Melina had to remember to thank John for that nickname.

"Or what? You gonna move me?"

"No, but we might." The Glee Club stood up in Melina's defense. She looked at them graciously, but with a hint of astonishment. She had verbally berated the entire group at this point, after all. Now it was time for her to verbally berate her current opponent.

"Beth, take your overly-fed, no tit having ass to your freakshow shrine of Swagger before it gets ugly."

Beth scowled fiercely in response. "It can't get any uglier than your face, so I have no problem with making things worse for you." With every verbal attack each made to the other they would take a step closer to one another. In the end the two ended up basically breathing through each other's noses and had to be separated by John.

"Now, now girls, take it easy. We don't wanna cause a scene in here."

"First, get your hand off me. Numero dos, you tell your little girlfriend here to lay off."

Evan couldn't stop himself at this point, "They're not dating, and _you_ need to lay off. You're outnumbered, hun." Beth narrowed her eyes at a stony Evan before saying 'screw this!' and shoving Melina into the table.

"Fucking. Bitch!" Melina darted towards a retreating Beth as John held her back. "Let me fucking go, I'm gonna kill that bitch! I've been waiting since middle school to get her ass! Let! Me! GO!"

"Let her go, John, she needs time to cool off." Evan crossed his arms, not knowing what else to do, and tapped a beat on the ground with the tip of his foot. Yoshi noticed the beat of Evan's foot and began to hum 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T' along with it.

Melina cleaned herself off as pretty soon the entire Glee Club was singing 'Respect' over again lowly. Rosa let out her _"R-E-S-P-E-C-T"_ part before Melina finished off.

"_Find out what it means to __**me**__."_


	3. Episode 1, PT3

__**A/N**: _Woo! Here's part three bitches! I know updates are slow, but this is the first story I'm really sticking to and it really does take time to write things the way I want them to come out. I hope you enjoy this part, because I loooved writing it. I think this is my favorite part of Episode 1, only because I'm in love with so many of the characters involved and many of the major plots are beginning to be introduced ;)_

_Remember to continue guessing which characters represent who from Glee by **REVIEWING**, and also** SUBSCRIBE** to this story._

* * *

><p>Gold stilettos smacked against the cool pavement of the E' as eyes strolled from the bottom of the heels to the top of the girl wearing them. She was wearing a cloud-white mini-dress that highlighted her bust and a black, leather-cropped jacket accompanying the dress. As she flipped her Rupunzel-like golden locks the girl slid her matching sunglasses to the top of her head and stopped outside the principal's office.<p>

Taking her jacket off to reveal her well-endowed upper-pectoral region, the blonde beauty addressed her principal.

" , C'est mon anniversaire et j'ai demande a droit pour ces double-D's."

The girl smirked furtively, leaning on the old, wooden doorframe and biting on the edge of her sunglasses. The girl showed no fear in regards to her superior, locking eyes with her yards away from the room. McMahon gritted her teeth, almost chipping them from annoyance.

"Aww, quelle est la question? Vous semblez un peu frustré ... Cat a obtenu votre langue maternelle?"

McMahon shut her eyes in a trance-like state. She took a deep breath that she could feel at the core of her being, because had she not she might've burst in rage right then and there.

"Maryse, you know _damn _well I can't understand a thing you're saying. Instead of menacing with your principal, why don't you head on over to the class you're currently cutting?"

"Why Ms. McMahon… I have no idea what you are talkeen about… I was seemply stopeen by to say bonjour!" Maryse spoke in slow, snaky slurs. Her sentences sounded incomplete, when in fact it was her pronunciation of words that were bizarre. Her voice could easily lure her victims in for the kill, but at the same time could stir up trouble in a heartbeat due to the off-handed carelessness in the tone.

"Miss Oullet, do I need to call another dean in to handle you?"

"Psh, vous old hag. Vous devez être à mes genoux droit maintenant me remerciant de ne pas avoir votre maison sauter! Fuck vous!"

"Yeah, ok, I'm gonna take that as a yes." McMahon began to dial her phone as a black-haired Asian girl wearing pink Nike booty shorts, thigh-high socks and matching running shoes intervened. She hastily addressed the principal.

"No! Don't do that Ms. McMahon! Maryse is just acting dumb because it's her birthday and she thinks she can do or _say_ whatever she wants." The girl shot a look at her frenemy. For a split second time seemed to stop as the two teenage girls stared at one another. In that moment tension ignited in the air. Maryse was the first to take the proverbial knife and cut into the moment, eyes narrowing and all.

"Last time I checked, Gail, I did not ask for jour help… Did I?" Gail paused for a moment, as though she were still trapped in Maryse's eyes. She hesitated before responding, not knowing if it was the right thing to do or not.

"Cesser d'agir comme ce prétentieux salope. Je sais que c'est votre anniversaire, mais vous ne voulez pas de risque suspension à ce point. Surtout avec vos notes." A strong passion could be sensed in Gail's voice. She wasn't trying to be a bother, but genuinely trying to keep Maryse out of trouble.

"Why do ju even care? Vous n'avez pas l'air de s'occuper quand il est arrivé à devenir le volley-ball le capitaine, qui nous le savons tous les deux que je mérite. Alors pourquoi maintenant?" This seemed to make Gail extremely uncomfortable. She began biting her lip and the pulse of her heart notably accelerated.

"I care because you used to be my friend. I don't want you to get into trouble." Maryse purposely scoffed at this.

"I can't beeleeve ju!" Maryse cackled wickedly before walking away forgetfully. Gail's eyes followed her former friend. She stared at her for a while, finally turning when her principal called her attention.

"Gail, she's lucky you showed up. I'm just about ready to kick her out of my school. But with the recent problems we're having that may not be necessary."

"Wait, what? What problems are you talking about?"

McMahon sighed, this time out of pure exhaustion.

"The state wants to shut down the school."

"What? Why? That makes no sense!" McMahon placed a massaging hand on her forehead.

"I know, I know. It's ridiculous. But the school isn't really producing the type of talent it used to. So donations have stopped coming in and our budget is pretty much shot."

"But isn't there anything we can do to help?"

"Who's 'we' exactly?"

"The students!" McMahon held in a laugh, but not out of cruelty. It was out of admiration for a student as passionate as Gail was.

"Well, the new Glee Club isn't just for the heck of it. We're bringing it back because the grand prize at Nationals is one hundred thousand dollars- a great kick start to send our school back into balance."

Gail smiled at her principal enthusiastically.

"Glee Club, huh?"

* * *

><p>"<em>When you wish upon a star<em>_  
><em>_Your dreams will take you very far__  
><em>_But when you wish upon a dream__  
><em>_Life ain't always what it seems__  
><em>_What'd you see on a night so clear__  
><em>_In the sky so very dear__"You're a shining star__  
><em>_No matter who you are__  
><em>_Shining bright to see__  
><em>_What you could truly be"_

The Glee Club sang as though they had something to prove. They were practicing for their approaching Glee Club Introduction Rally and all seemed to be in a chipper mood except for one usually spirited Latina.

As the club sang Melina was the only one singing in a low tone, which was very strange since she loved to show off her wide vocal range and pitch control. She looked about the choir room, analyzing everything from the wooden chairs on the carpeted platforms, to the patterned floors, to even the stone-eyed piano player.

Melina was a hit man and she was looking for a target.

Lisa interrupted the rehearsal when her agitation finally reared itself.

"I'm sorry but I just _cannot_ work like this! Melina, we have discussed _time and again_ that your coloratura is needed for this collaboration between the Glee Clubbers to work! I-I mean, how else is my once in a lifetime voice going to be highlighted for the masses the day of our rally slash assembly?"

Melina found her wandering deer.

"Listen, gramps- I'm not in the mood for your ranting today. It's hard enough for me to have to stare at your pathetic little wannabe Ellen DeGeneres, Larry King crossbred wardrobe everyday without going Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass. So settle down before there's a problem."

Lisa stood in her spot fearfully, pressing a tense fist to her heart and staring at Melina. Matt attempted to diffuse the situation before it got any worse.

"Hey, hey! Simmer down you two! I understand that the pressure of the assembly is getting to you all, but that's no reason for you to treat each other like this. Melina, take a five minute break. The rest of the Glee Clubbers will practice in the meantime."

Melina lashed out at this.

"What? Why? I don't need a break! What I _need_ is for Martha Stewart over there to stop jumping down my throat and for you to stop siding with everyone else when I express my opinion!"

"Well maybe if you learned to express your opinion in a nicer way I wouldn't have to remove you from every practice!"

"NO 'H' 8" chimed Rosa.

"You know what, screw this! I don't need all this bullshit, and I definitely don't need Glee Club. I'll be just fine by my own damn self! Let's go Rosa!"

Melina began to walk out of the choir room with her friend when Matt warned them both.

"If you two walk out of here, don't come back."

Melina stopped to look back at the club members. She bit her lip, almost as if to stop herself from saying something she would later regret.

"Don't leave! I-I'm… Sorry… For making you angry." Lisa made an effort to keep the club stronger, likely because she knew Melina was needed to make her shine more, but it worked to no avail.

Melina looked at her in the eyes for a moment, searching for genuine emotion, but apparently it wasn't found as a moment later she sped out of the room.

Rosa backed out slowly, feeling the need to explain her actions.

"Lord Tubbington made me sign a legally binding contract that states I must never leave 'the voice,' which I assume is Melina's due to the volume at which she constantly speaks… So… Bye."

The Glee Club members stood in confusion as Matt ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>Matt slammed the door of his house open, briefcase at hand and his dull grey trench coat dripping from a relentless Ohio rain.<p>

"Well hello to you too, Mister. Quick! Shut the door! My polyester carpet is going to be ruined!"

Matt couldn't really hear his wife's usual nagging. He was too focused on what'd happened earlier with one of his better singers.

"Hi Terri…"

"Oh wait! Don't sit yet! Remember, my grandparents bought me these couches!"

Terri shut the door and placed newspaper on the patterned couch Matt was waiting to ease up on. She was a very petite, hyperactive, paranoid woman. Her love was thrust upon material things that, although held no real importance, reminded her of her life's greatest moments.

The only other thing that Terri put all of her love into was her husband. As irritating and overbearing as she could be there was no doubt whatsoever that she was absolutely in love with Matt Striker. She was the best wife she knew how to be, and she only hoped it was enough for him.

Terri finished polishing off their quaint little living room, sitting very lady-like next to Matt and taking a relieved breath before speaking.

"So. Tell me about your day, sweetheart."

"Oh God… Where do I begin? The Glee Club was a riot today. Melina, the girl with the impeccable range, completely blew up. She… She said I always take everyone else's side when it comes to her. Ridiculous!"

"Well, she's right."

"What? No she's not! I'm as fair with her as I am with everyone!"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Matt looked at Terri completely thrown for a loop.

"For the past two weeks you've come home every night complaining about this girl. She's too this, she's too that, she always wants more, blah, blah, blah!"

"Because it's true!"

"But then you'll tell me about how talented she is! And you'll go on and on about how powerful her voice is and what Glee Club would be like without her."

Terri was very animated when she spoke. She was trying very hard to invest herself into Matt's daily troubles, but in reality she would rather be cuddling up to him with hot cocoa watching a scary movie marathon.

"And?"

"And? And what I gather from all this is that she is just like a certain Southern firecracker you are married to."

Matt slowly nodded in understanding.

"Look. I'm not saying the girl is perfect, but maybe you should hear her out more when she argues with you. Just like when I was captain of my cheerleading team, this girl is simply trying to be heard for the better of the team."

"Well, it doesn't even matter anymore. She left the Glee Club today."

Terri rolled her eyes at her husband's naivety.

"She's a teenager, Matt. She was just acting in the heat of the moment and her hormones. Approach her tomorrow and ask her to come back to the club."

Matt sighed.

"That's exactly what Emma told me I should do today as well."

Terri hastily inquired.

"Emma?"

"Oh, yeah, that's Ms. K's first name."

Terri cocked her head to the side and forced a smile.

"Oh, well… That's nice. But, _I'm_ your wife and now _I'm_ telling you what the right thing to do is."

Matt closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't have a choice if he wanted to make it to Nationals, and he had learned to adjust to the aggressive Latina anyhow.

* * *

><p>Matt decided the best time to reach out to Melina about coming back to the Glee Club was lunchtime. The lunchroom resembled something of a mental institution. It was almost too white, and the marble floors made too much noise when people stepped on them.<p>

Melina sat in a corner with Rosa sharing a coca cola as he reluctantly made his way over to the two. Matt dusted off one of the medal seats across from them, taking his time to sit down and fold his hands. He shot a timid smile at Melina.

"Hi."

"Hey," offered Melina.

"I'd like to have a word with you two if you."

"I don't feel safe in this working environment" muttered Rosa.

Melina laughed.

"It's okay, Rosa. Mr. S is just trying to talk to us about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Mr. Striker, before you say anything else, I just wanted to apologize about my attitude yesterday. I was being really rude to Lisa and I should've resolved our problem in a much more mature way."

"Wow… Um… I didn't expect this from you, Melina! It's great." Matt grinned goofily and Melina grinned back.

"I know. And I was wondering if you would please consider letting Rosa and I back into the Glee Club? I-I know the way I acted yesterday was stupid, but I promise it won't happen again! And if you don't let me back in Glee Club you should at least let Rosa rejoin. She was just being a good friend to me, but it would be horrible of me to go against what she truly wants."

"Don't worry, _both_ of you are more than welcome to come back to Glee Club."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

Melina hugged her best friend, who really didn't know what was going on, and continued to flash her rare smile at her teacher.

* * *

><p>Later that day at Glee practice the members happily welcomed Melina and Rosa back. Practice resumed as usual- jumping on chairs, dancing on the piano, yelping into inanimate objects and so on.<p>

It was all back on track.

Especially for one Mister Vince Sylvester.

He immediately called his two cheerleaders into his office after they'd returned to the club, just as he had been doing for the past few weeks Glee had returned.

The girls stood, pinkies entwined, in the corner of the daunting room.

"Salma Hayek, Penelope Cruz, sit down."

The girls followed their orders like well-trained dogs. Vince had an extremely imposing presence that could be felt, and it probably came from his confidence. It of course came off as arrogance, but that was natural considering he had repeated so much success time and again.

He looked at the pair closely, leaving little room for them to breathe. Melina swallowed dry spit as she met eyes with Vince.

"I expect to hear that my plan is back in action?"

Melina tried to shake off her fear by channeling her own straightforward nature. She flipped her hair to the side and pursed her lips.

"Only if our deal isn't off." Vince smirked at this comment. He found it laughable that his girls hadn't learned he was a man of his word yet.

"What possible reason could I have for screwing you two out of the scholarships I promised you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe your inner-hatred for humanity and all of its 'insipid inhabitants'?" Melina found pleasure in quoting Vince. She felt as though she were mocking him, and by doing so she felt she'd garnered some sort of an advantage on the intimidating man.

"As much distaste as I have for rotten little snots like you, it **pales **in comparison to the unrelenting need for revenge I feel."

Melina arched an eyebrow, shocked that someone could have so much fortitude and hatred inside themselves to accomplish something.

"Well then, lucky for _you_, all _is_ going according to plan."

"That's right, I'm not pregnant." Rosa smirked as devilish a smirk as was possible for such a simple girl.

Vince ignored Rosa's comment and took a massive sigh of mixed emotions. On one hand he was relieved and overjoyed that his outline of what was to come in the next few months wasn't derailed. But, at the same time, he was impatient in his quest for personal redemption.

He touched the tips of his fingers together and placed his elbows on his wooden desk. Looking at the two girls he stated;

"As long as the Glee Club ends up in flames, you two won't have to."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Hope you all enjoyed that end. Please remember to **REVIEW** and** SUBSCRIBE**._


End file.
